


Chase's Heart

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase Goes Crazy, Death, F/M, Voicemails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always goes to voicemail when Chase calls her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase's Heart

"Alison? I know you're probably asleep... or ignoring me. Either way, I miss you. A lot. I know you don't miss me, but.. just know I miss you. It takes a lot for me to admit that. I know you're probably listening to this, listening to me whine. Please pick up. I need to talk to you. I feel like I'm going crazy. I love you."

"I'm incredibly jealous. I'm a naturally jealous person, and I always have been. Hello, by the way. I was so jealous of anybody else who got any of your time, your attention.. I wanted to punch House every time he went near you. I know you loved him. It's awful, but sometimes I pretend you were cheating on me with him. It makes me feel a little better. Maybe if you loved him, you couldn't love me enough. I can only hope."

"You.. you r-ruined me, ya know t-that? Oh, God, I'm so, sosososo drunk right now, so drunk... but I've gotta tell you this, I have to tell you, I can't see a-anybody else, I don't deserve to be l-loved by anyone, because i still love you... I still love you, please come back. Or don't, I don't care."

"My head hurts. I punched House. He wouldn't stop talking about you. The house is too empty without you. I wake up in the middle of the night and you're not there. You're not there, Cameron. I'm not sleeping any more. I think i'm getting worse. Nobody is noticing. I cut my hair."

"Ali, I finally realised why people chase thrills. Adrenaline junkies. I get it now. I stood at the top of my apartment building, and looked down, all 40 floors. I could have jumped, could have been weightless. I could have, and I felt so powerful. So ... in control. For the first time since you left, I felt in control of my life. It felt great."

"I'm - wow, oh my God ... I'm standing on the roof again. This feels.. I can't describe it. I feel so great! I'm smiling and laughing for the first time. I look crazy, but this feels so great."

 

"Alison, it's Foreman. You might wanna get down to Princeton."

\- Hey, Cameron.  
They wouldn't let me have my phone so I guess this is the next best thing. House keeps telling me I've gone crazy. I just feel alive. Apparently I'm dying. I still feel great, riding the high from jumping. I jumped off the roof, Ali. It felt so amazing. I'm gonna go, thanks for coming to visit me. I'm sleepy. I love you.  
Chase -


End file.
